The true side of rage
by slipknotponynumber7
Summary: hello guy's and gal's i hope you enjoy this and if you could tell me what the diffrent ratings are because i have no idea
1. Chapter 1

**hello guy's and gal's t3chn0scr4tch here with another mlp fic (yay) i finally finished watching all the eposide and i love them but any way here is the story so enjoy.**

The true side of rage

It was just an ordinary day when it happend, my mom packed my saddle with some shiney apples and some hay "I put some cider in a bottle for you ok rage " she said.

I replied walking out the front door heading to high school " ok mom see ya later"

on the way to school I see my friend techno scratch so I deside to pull a little prank on him so I got a paper bag out of my saddle and filled it up with air and sneaked up behind him, I swing my hooves to gether exploading the bag making techno scratch jump "AAAAA rage what are ya doing" he screamed but I was laghing to hard to even breath.

"u-u-u should h-h-have seen y-y-your face hahahaha" wilstle rolling on the floor.

techno scratch troted off in a mood but I eventually catch up with him out side of school and thier was Steel flint he would allways bullie me "Hey rage give me ya lunch or I'll flush ya head down the toilet like yesterday hahaha" yelling at me.

so I gave him my saddle but he still put my head down the toilet "hey leave him alone" shouted techno scratch pulling steel flint off me.

"hey are you ok" he quietly said in my ear but the he notice that I was breathing hevily and my eye's glazed over black

"steal flint you mine" I repeted to my self getting louder and louder.

I stand up on my hind legs and hit steel flint in the face inbeding it into the wall then I move my hoove and see the mangled face of steel flint " what the fuck you killed him" screamed techno scratch and steel flint hit the floor.

Then I black out... " rage...rage wake up" said techno scratch shaking me at the same time.

" uh w-were am I?" i said disoriented looking around.

"your in the dark forest and your going to help me burie this body six ft down in the ground ok grab a shovel come on we have at least ten minute before any pony realise were gone or the blood in the toilet" pulling me of the ground.

"woh woh woh... what blood and what body" confusely speaking.

staring at me wistl removing the blanket revieling the face of steel flint.

"what the fuck happend" i screamed.

"i dont know but i do what i do know there is somthing inside you that when you get angry you turn evil... i have known you all my life but never have i seen that side of you before...(some twigs on the floor snap) what was that" he said.

all i see then is the eye's of techno scratch fill with blood, he drops dead with a spear in his side... i run as fast as i can but i see a horn cast a spell and i black out again.

i wake up and my head is killing me and i notice that i am chaind up with four guards and the king, king royal

(clears throat)" you rage is a danger to equestria and her ponys, there for the power invested in me i ba-" gets intrupted.

"you basterd raaaa" i scream as my eyes glaze over black.

i brake out of the chains and for some reason turn into a unicorn and a pegasist.i fly slicing off the head of the king then grabing the first guard snaping his neck then throwing into the second guard crushing the body then punch my hoove into the neck of the third guard and ripping out the spine and whiping it around the neck of the last guard pulling him closer then ramming my hoove into the chest wispering into his ear " who killed my friend".

the guard coghing up blood "g-g-genr-r-ral co-co-coin".

a tear comes to my eye and i scream as i rip his chest wide open and rip out his heart and chushing it on the floor.

**hello there guy's and gal's this is the first chapter and please review and pm me if you find any mistakes thank and se ya **


	2. Chapter 2

**hello guy's and gal's im back and with the next chapter so i hope you like it. **

the true side of rage part 2

an ordinary day it was well thats what it was for about an hour. im wanted for murder and high treason aswell, the only place that i was safe was back in my mothers arms... so i thught when i got to the gate i could see her but i could see some pony els... it was vynl scratch crying as i walked up to the door i could hear vynl scratch weaping to my mother " why... why would he kill my brother (sniffs)"

i open the door silently and here my mother say "i dont know why rage would do that but i called the guard and there on the way, im not having a killer for a son" in a firm voice.

i was heart broken to hear my own mom say that so i barged thru the door screaming " i didn't do it" wilst a tear came to my eye.

all of a sudden vynl scratch ran at me and hit me and knocked me back and i hit my head on the stairs and then a knock at the door "help he is here" yeld my mother.

all i could see was three guards smash the door but casts a spell and kills vynl scratch "NOOOOO" i scream as my mother got killed as well

my eyes glazed over but not black they was bitch black and the tranceformation happend again and i cast a spell a spell that crushed the life out of them and kill them, i look at the mess that they causd and walk over to my mothers corps and hold her in my hooves and scream so that all of equestia to hear as the tears flew down my face, i looked at my mother and say "i'm sorry (sniffs) im so so sorry"

i eventualy pull my self to gether and take my mothers lucky charm what was a picture of my father who died of cancer and put it around my neck and leave the house out the back as i could hear more guards coming.

it has been two days and i haven chainged back so i deside to find a cave and plot my revenge to kill the general who killed my best friend but as the days past so dose my sanity and the days turn into months and into years, i say to my self " three years it has been and no tranceformation back" as i look out the cave.

" it's time to go and find him" walking out the cave.

i could still see wanted posters on the walls but luckly i had a hood on until i see a group of ponys and a poster saying fight to see genarel coin, i couldent belive it so i watch this pony win the last three fights and hear a pony on a podium yell "only last five fight and win he only needs two more fights and he hase won".

so i walk up so the pony and say calmly say " im sorry if this herts"

"ha you make me laugh" in a cocky voice as he looks at the crowd chanting his name candy lace but i just flick my hoove at his face and send him flying " sorry" i shouted to him wilst he is on the strtcher and i done the same with the next four "well done you have won... ill just need a name and you will be able to see the genaral him self" said the pony on the podium.

"um its um techno scratch" i studerd

as the pony on the podium writes my name down he says " ok then come to the castle on monday and ill be there to great you"

as i nod i walk away thinking of that moment when techno scratch died i couldent stop thinking about it until a pony grabs me and drags me down a dark allie.

**hello guy's and gal's im hoping you liked it so please review it and any mistakes pm me and ill be shure to help thanks and se ya **


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys and gals im back with the forth chapter and some brony called Droshin said that im going to fast with the story so i will try to slow it down so enjoy**

the true side of rage part 3

As i was draged down the dark alleyway all that was going thru my head was whats happening so i try to get out but it didn't work he is to strong and at that point i was more shocked that he was stronger than me than some pony is draging me reach tha back of the alleyway and slams me agains the wall creating a hole in the wall and then i could see that he had a metal mask on and a hood and in a disorientated voice he said " i know who you are, the real side of you and what you want... well should i say who you whant".

he slowly puts me down then i remove my hood looking at the mysterious pony thinking how does he know me then he slowly takes of his hood showing his hair it was light blue with a dark blue streak the takes his mask off revealing his face it had a scar over the left eye then removes his cloak... i stood shocked i couldnt belive it, i put my hoove under his chin moving his head and a tear came to my eye " t-t-echno scratch is it you" with more tears to my eye.

he smiles as he slowly knods his head, i couldent even speak i lunged at him and huged him " i've missed you so much... i thought that you was dead were have you been"

he moved me back and said with a smile saying " i was dead but zecora brought me back to life and incase you were wondering about my strength i done the same as you and let my emotions free "

i said confused " what was that" tilting my head to the side.

techno scratch replied wilst fealing his scar " well when i went to your house after zecora brought me back to life i saw the royal guards so i hid behind some trees for a wile but i could see two dead ponys one was your mother but i couldn't see the other one until a royal guard moved it was vinyl scratch... i couldent belive it my anger got stronger until i relised my parents so i ran as fast as i could but wen i got to the house it was on fire and i could hear screaming... it was my mother and father i tried to get in but the fire was too strong, all i could was listen to the screams of my parents as i sat on the floor crying but then my anger reached a point wear it snaped and i couldn't think straight all that was on my mind was getting revenge so i ran back the guard at your home to kill them, i ran up to the first guard and snaped his neck then got his spear and shoved it in the back of the head of the second guard but i didn't see the third guard as he swings his spear at me cutting my eye, i pull the spear out of the guard head and throw it at the third guard killing him."

is i listen to techno scratch i spotted that two royal guards was at the end of the alleyway looking at us but they didn't spot us because we were to far back, i look at techno scratch and just knod my head i get my cloak and put it on wilst techno scratch puts his mask on and says " we got two options, number 1 we take them out and walk away or we can take them out and attack the dragon at the heart," wilts putting his cloak on.

i look at him and smile "ok you take him on the left i got the right we will take there armore and attack tomorrow" cracking my neck

we slowly walk up without them knowing and snap there neck draging thair bodies to the back of the alley way, we strip them down but we needed to get rid of the bodys so i grabed the body of one and rip it apart limb by limb and so did techno scratch then we found a drunk homless pony near a fire so we distracted him by saying we heard that thair selling free cider and chucked the bodys into the fire and troted of "so then were we going to go" i asked.

techno scratch looked at me and said "we're going to a cave just out of town, thats were i staid so don't worry" he started to walk off.

**hello guys and gals i hope you liked the story and in september i will be getting my laptop with word on it so there will be no more mistakes and review it i'll see ya later**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello guy's and gal's im here with the forth chapter here and only 2 months befor i get my laptop with word on it yay any way enjoy.**

the true side of rage part 4

" hey techno scratch how did zecora bring you back exactly, like what potion" removing my hood while going into the cave.

he looked at me with a concerd look on his face " whats wrong... do you not want to talk about it" he sighd and closed his eye "i-im so so sorry "

"why are you sorry" standing up, i was very confused at this, as i walked up to him he shouts " RUN! " with a tear in his right eye pointing his hoove out of the cave, i look and see five guard but they wasn't like the other guards they was alot bigger " humph like the other guards... push overs" my ear twitch as techno scratch slowly walked up to me and said " you should have run... when i said i did what you did and let my emotions go... i-i lied and it was them who traind me, im one of them, an elite guard sworn to protect the genral from all threats"

i fall to my knees and think why would he do this and then i look at him and say " how could you just betray me like this" i punched the floor leaving a big hole " he said he will bring my family back to life like he did with me, yes he did kill me but he brought me back to help catch you so i did" i wipe the tear from my eye and see him nod his head at one of the elite guards, i start to breath hevaly then i stand up on my hind legs saying "why" getting louder and louder until the cave was shaking then one of the guards aprotched me but i could feel my hoove tingle so i bring it up to my face and see it was glowing a a dark red and i hear just about hear a voice in my head " hey rage give me ya lunch or ill put you head down the toilet like yesterday hahaha" this was repiting.

i fall to my knees as the voice gets louder and louder, i grab my head and scream "NOOOO i will not give you my lunch" techno scratch stoped dead and looks back in terror as he sees the guard grabs my neck and screams " DON'T TOUCH HIM"

i grab the guard neck and rip his wind pipe out and look and techno scratch and point my hoove at him " WHY!" i scream as two elite guards try to hold me down, he shouted " GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE! " while running

i grabe the pony on my left and punch him hearing the ribs snap and crush the pony on my right by smashing him into the floor, i see the other two guards run with techno scratch into the distence.

i clear my self off and get my cloack and tear some straps off and i walk over to the bodys of the the elite guards and tear there heads off and say to my self "three down four to go" as i put it over my hind like some trophys and walk out of the cave into the town of the genaral and look at the ponys in the stalls scream at the sight of my trophys.

i see some normal guards try to stop me, they had no chance as i just flicked my hoove at them sending them flying into the stalls knocking them out but not killing them " im only after four people its ok i wont kill any one but them"

i see one of the elite guards in a tower so i open my wings and in a flash i was in his face "one" i wisperd in his ear as i snaped his neck and ripped his head off and add it to my colection, i look to my right and i could see the other elite guard and sniff " wow you shit your self " the sweat was increasing on the guard as i got closer. i kicked his head and catched it and addd it to the colection.

i fly out the tower then a hoove hit me in the face and i blacked out.

**hello guy's and gal's i was going to put the last bit in but i didn't wana rush it so ill end it here i hope you enjoyd review it please thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello guy's and gal's im back with the last chapter i hope you enjoy **

" hey why does the genaral what us to watch this guard and hit the alarm when he wakes up"

"meh i dunno just do your job"

"phff your no fun"

i open my eye's and see two guards " life is no fun... i'll tell you why your down there and im up here... a few years ago there was a bully steel flint out of pure emotion and not the i hate them i mean true pure emotion i killed him, then the deth of my friend... my best friend, and then my mother my only family no brother,sister or cousin to go to and then years later the return of my friend buit he betraid me and thats why you down there and im up here."

the one guard goes for the horn on the table but the other stoped him " hey hang on we have been told that you killed the king" i look up at him

" i did but for a reason " then i try to snap the chains then i feelmy wing on somthing

"call the horn " said the guard "oh by the way if you whant to get out them rip the hooks and nails out of your wings " said the guard as the horn went off.

i look behind me to see about 50 hooks and nails in my wing "ha incase you dont know i can use magic aswell"

i try to get the hooks out but it didn't work, i look up and see that my horn has been snaped off " what the fuck has happend " in shouted

"the guard slowly twisted his head "he happend " as techno scratch walks thru the doors

"ill kill you... you basterd" i try to grab him but the hooks,nails and chains stop me

" shut up will you... now im going to get somthing to protect the general while he talks " walking away with my horn around hin neck as a little trophy

"hey what are you doing this" i said, then he stoped " we was best friends and now look at you... you a pupet you let no one tell you what to do NO ONE, FUCKING NO ONE! " i shouted as loud as i coud

he walked back to me with a titanium staight jaket and a hanbal mask and gave me a slight wink " you do know know me too well don't you"

he put the jaket and mask on, i didn't stugle as he put me on a carryer, the light was moving over as the two guards pushed me down the long hall to the throne room and in a cold voice i herd " he used to sit here and know i sit here " it was the general i wasn't suprised but he was sitting on the kings chair

i look at genaral coin " i smell fear in the room don't you techno

techno unclips me from the carryer " yea i do "

i drop to the floor and techno scratch takes the jaket off " you fucking traitor, i'll kill you both"

i look up to see the general run at me put i punch him in time and knock him back to the side of the but out of no where he throws a combat knife at me but i have no time to act then a white mist came infront of me " NOOOOO!" i scream for it was techno scratch.

he turns around with the knife in his heart " i-i'll say hi to e-every one " drawing his last breath droping to the floor dead, i stand up and walk over to the general and grab him " bring him back now" i shouted in his face " you done it before do it again "

the general looks confused " i never brought him back some one called zecora did and she can't do it again i was there i help him " he snaped back

i think back it was a trick he never whanted to betray me but he needed to... to get me here... to help me, a tear came to my eye and i gave a little smile " thankyou my friend... RAAAA" i punch him in the chest over and over again then the face until he was a pile of mush but some how he is still alive "I'LL RIP YOU HEAD OFF" grabing his head twisting listning to the cracks and snaps until the tear of the skin of me pulling so hard

i walk to the body of the my friend and take his mask and put it on " i will remember you and what you did my friend... my best friend"

**hello guy's and gal's i hope you liked it and don't worry about the spelling i'll be getting my new laptop when i go back to school, please review it and i'll see ya later on my nex story **


End file.
